1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a network printer and a network printing method to restrict a host from using the network printer. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a network printer and a network printing method to restrict a host from using the network printer, which can eliminate waste of resources due to misprinting by automatically filtering and registering identification information of a host and by not executing a print job if an error is detected from print data transmitted from the host.
2. Description of the Related Art
A network printing system is a system in which plural hosts share plural printable devices through a wire/wireless network. In the network printing system, a host requests a print job to a device selected among the plurality of devices existing in the corresponding network by transmitting print data to the selected device.
In such a network printing system, even if print data in which an error has occurred is transmitted from a host, a conventional printing device receives the print data having the error and executes an erroneous print job. In particular, even if the same host repeatedly transmits the print data with the error therein, the conventional printing device cannot restrict the execution of the print job and, therefore, repeatedly executes the erroneous print job, resulting in waste of resources including printing paper, toner, and power, for example.
On the other hand, in the network printing system, the conventional printing device may be provided with a function to restrict the host from using the printing device in order to provide security or to stop waste of resources. That is, a user or a manager can register the address of the host in a respective printing device, and can restrict the host from using the printing device. Specifically, the user or manager can register the address of the host that may be repeatedly transmitting print data in which an error has occurred, and thus, the printing device is restricted from executing the print job containing an error in the print data transmitted from the registered host.
In this case, however, the user or manager has to manually register the address of the host in which an error has occurred thereby to cause inconvenience to the user or the manager. Also, the conventional printable device continues to execute the error containing print job until the user or manager recognizes an error.